


Wilted

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bond is very amused, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plants, Q might have gone off his rocker, his adorable anyway, nobody listens to Q, the thing just dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A houseplant is dying. Tell it why it needs to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

"I know it feels like I've neglected you but you have to understand how busy I am. National security and all that. It wasn't intentional and I took care of you when I could, or when I remembered. I gave you water, put you beside the window and truly, you shouldn't ask for anymore. I know it feels like I don’t love you but I do," Q said to the wilting plant on his desk, staring at it as if it would suddenly make it come back to life. "I am begging you here, I'm even on my knees. I promised that I would keep you alive and look, you're going out of your way to wilt and disprove me." A fierce glare was leveled down at the plant before the clearing of a throat had Q jumping around.

"Q, are you talking to a plant?" Bond asked with an amused smirk, leaning against the doorway. Q just stood there, mouth moving up and down in an imitation of a fish out of water with a bright blush rising up his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
